


Orlando-kun

by threewalls



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Sexswap Potion, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-16
Updated: 2004-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Fuji was an excellent test subject, particularly for this brew. His slight build made the effects obvious.<br/></cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Orlando-kun

Fuji was an excellent test subject, particularly for this brew. His slight build made the effects obvious.

The rest of the court stared in silence.

"Fu-- Ji-- Ko-chan?" Kawamura asked, almost choking.

"Inui-san, if you could explain?" Fuji's voice was higher than before, though it held the same glass sliver within.

A few months before, following a series of mysterious absences in the school faculty, his advanced chemistry class had been taught by a crazy gaijin from Osaka.

"It's called Orlando Penal-Tea. It will help improve your reflexes and flexibility."

Watari-sensei would be so pleased to hear of his success.


End file.
